An unpleasant meeting Edited Edition
by awn
Summary: ONE-SHOT This is a humour fanfic of 'An unpleasant meeting'. My other story. Rating lower this time.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, all places and characters, the names etcetera belongs to Mrs J.K Rowling, her publishers (there are so much of them, so, well …), and Warner Brothers™. All rights reserved. This is not meant as theft or insult – I wrote it for fun. I own the story.  
**Rating: **PG  
**Additional warnings:** Minor violence.  
**Author's Note:** This fic is rewritten from my other fic, _An unpleasant Meeting_  
**Word Count: **1179 words

* * *

**An unpleasant meeting**  
**- Edited Edition - **

Bellatrix Lestrange walked slowly around in the old, ugly, Snape-smelling house _Spinner's End_. She was bored, indeed, and waited for the Dark Mark on the upper part of her left arm to burn painfully, so that she would relive the wonderful pain calling her to her Master once again. It had not burned for a while, so Bellatrix began feeling concerned: the Dark Lord usually wanted his Death Eaters to come to him four or five times a week. Now it was Saturday, official sweets day – and Bellatrix loves sweets – and the Dark Mark had not burned since Friday the week before, which felt like a dozen of lifetimes. Voldemort had told his 'dear friends' that it maybe would take a while before they could met again, but the next meating would be thrilling.

Bellatrix did not like the idea at all. She thought the meetings with the Dark Lord were extra ordinary pleasant. She walked a little more for a little while, thinking about the Dark Lord more and more. All of a sudden she met her nephew. He seemed to walk around, he too. He was looking very strange, more stranger than she had ever seen him before or afterwards. His pale skin was greenish. Bellatrix considered feeling pity for the bloke for a while, but then remembered she is totally evil, and that it was against her moral opinions to feel pity for anyone but herself.

'Hello, Draco.'

'Hello, Aunt Bellatrix.' Draco had not combed his hair. Bellatrix had noticed that since a while ago, Draco seemed to be sad for something. His hair looked like a yellow bird's nest.

'How are you?'

'Fine … And you, Aunt Bellatrix?'

'Fine …' She thought Draco acted strange somehow. Stranger than usual. She looked at her in a strange sort of many ways, as though he had ever seen her before. It was a bit eerie, Bellatrix thought, but she kept her highly odd and complicated thoughts for herself, since she considered her nephew a real donkey.  
'What are you up to? I'm a little bored at the moment. Can't we do anything together?'

Draco looked at his Aunt as though she was a yellow, green, big, small umbrella.

'Nothing, Auntie dearest. Why are you bored?'

'Don't know. But my Dark Mark hasn't burned since last Friday. Has yours?'

'No, it hasn't. Are you worried?'  
Poor Bellatrix never thought of the possibility that the fact was when Voldemort touched one of his servants' Dark Marks, **all **Dark Marks would burn as though they were set on fire. She was not a very intelligent woman.

'Not much, just a little. I just wondered if it was anything wrong with mine since it hadn't burn for such a long time. It used to burn more before.' Very clever, Bellatrix has finally learnt to rhyme. Applauses please!

'I know.'

'What are you talking about?' Narcissa had just entered the room. Her long blonde hair was curling after her for yards after yards.

'Hello, Mother. We just wonder if there were anything wrong with our Dark Marks; they haven't burned for a while. Have yours?' Draco looked at his mother awith his most pleading puppy eyes and Narcissa Mafloy,as well as Bellatrix Lestrange, thought they would faint by laughter, surprise and awe – all in one!

'No, it hasn't. Have you seen Severus? I was just looking for him.' Bellatrix thought that Narcissa's and Severus' affairs drove her – Bellatrix – crazy, so she took hold of a wall not to faint out of anger combinated by depression over her Dark Mark.

'No,' Draco said. 'Why do you ask?' _What do you think?_ Thought Bellatrix.

'I don't know. I was just looking for him. I suppose we'll have to look for him …'

'Are you looking for me?'

'Yes Severus, we did,' Bellatrix said. What a coincidence. Let us just go down on the floor and laugh our insides out. 'Or, well, Narcissa was looking for you. But now when you're here, I'd like to ask you if your Dark Mark had burned since the last meeting?'

'No, it has not. I was just about to …'

All four of them burst out; 'Aaargh!' Again, a coincidence. They all took for their upper parts of their arms, and Apparated into the grave yard in Little Hangleton, where the Dark Lord were waiting.

'Ah, Bellatrix, Draco, Severus and Narcissa. Welcome. You are a little bit late …?'

'We are sorry, Master!'

'Well, well, well… I am going to punish you, Draco, for not killing more Mudbloods at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Why have not you done that, Draco?'

'My Lord,' Draco said, 'I went expelled afterwards they discovered I murded the Mudblood.'

'And for your clumsiness, by being expelled so you cannot free Hogwarts, you are going to be punished.'

'No, please Lord, No!'

'_Crucio_!'

Narcissa Malfoy watched her son lying on the floor in hard spasms. Tears began to come up in her eyes. She leaned onto Severus' shoulder, since she could not manage to watch her son being punished.

Then, the Dark Lord lifted the curse.

'I hope you can be useful in another place, Draco.' _Since when has he ever been useful_, Bellatrix thought.


End file.
